baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric / Mage
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 2 |starting_profiency_points = 2 |additional_lore_points = +1/level (Cleric), +3/level (Mage)}}Cleric / Mage is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. Gnomes can be this class, but are always Cleric / Illusionists 'instead. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Cleric / Mage is a spell battery, possessing a sheer volume of spells unmatched by any other class combination. As a cleric, the character has access to Turn Undead and divine spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class cleric of course, but not prohibitively so. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the cleric. As a mage, the character has access to higher lore and arcane spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class mage of course, but not prohibitively so. Also, the player should keep in mind that they are unable to cast spells while wearing any armor (with few exceptions), which complicates one of the cleric's advantages. They can eventually select every mage High-Level Class Ability, but due to the required access to 9th level spell slots, they are significantly delayed in acquiring them. Gameplay Cleric / Mages can function in many of the same ways that their single-class components can. As they will usually not use armor and have low HP growth, they are generally poor choices for frontline characters, but spells such as Mirror Image and Stoneskin can enable them to take hits. However, the C/M prefers to cast spells instead of fight. The C/M can benefit from casting time reduction effects like the Robe of Vecna, which is not usable by single-class clerics. Since long casting time is very common among divine spells, this is a notable advantage. Improved Alacrity also affects divine spells. The most unique feature of this class combination is the ability to access divine spells in (Minor) Spell Sequencer, Spell Trigger, and (Chain) Contingency. This can set up a huge variety of unique effects: *Multiple healing spells (such as Cure Critical Wounds or Mass Cure) can be sequenced, which will have no cast time and won't use up your memorized cleric slots. Perfect for burst healing and extending your healing abilities. *Group buffs (such as Bless, Chant, Haste, or Strength of One) can be loaded into a sequencer to be cast immediately at the start of a fight. Strength of One is great for buffing summons; a sequencer like this can be used to heavily increase the effectiveness of Mordenkainen's Sword. *Stacking Holy Smite or Unholy Blight. These spells are party-friendly (if the party is built to accommodate it), but do less damage than mage equivalents like Skull Trap. However, by stacking three, they can inflict massive damage. *Stacking Tenser's Transformation with cleric self-buffs such as Draw Upon Holy Might, Righteous Magic, and Blade Barrier. This combination allows the C/M to instantly become a highly effective fighter, easily maxing Strength and damage rolls. *Keep in mind that Spell Trigger includes level 8 spells, which includes cleric HLA's. This allows the caster to summon three (Fallen) Devas at once, or stack powerful spells like Implosion and Storm of Vengeance. *Finally, Contingency can be outfitted with Cleric Spells; for example, setting Heal to cast on low HP can instantly save the caster, or Free Action can be set to cast when they become helpless. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this class by dual-classing if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. It is generally preferable to dual from cleric to mage, as your HP is better and mages have a slower growth, benefiting more from higher levels. However, dualing in either direction involves significant sacrifices, making this combination typically more powerful as a multi-class. In addition, due to the structure of cleric kits, there is no unique advantage to combining their abilities with those of the mage. Note: In the original ''Baldur's Gate, it is possible to select a Specialist Mage kit when dual-classing to mage as long as the character meets the secondary attribute requirement for the specialization. These characters lose their specialization when imported to Shadows of Amn as this feature was removed, and the Enhanced Editions do not allow it. Companions ''Baldur's Gate *Quayle is a chaotic neutral gnome C/I. *Xzar has sufficient attributes to dual-class from Necromancer to cleric if he uses a Tome of Understanding to boost his Wisdom. *Dynaheir has sufficient attributes to dual-class from Invoker to cleric if she uses two Tomes of Understanding to boost her Wisdom. She may be recruited in ''Siege of Dragonspear as well. ''Shadows of Amn *Aerie is a lawful good avariel (elf) C/M. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. Special Abilities of the Cleric / Mage Turn Undead Clerics have the ability to turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a chance they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As the character's level increases, this becomes increasingly powerful. At very high level differences, Alignment factors into this effect; good and neutral clerics can outright destroy undead, and evil clerics can permanently charm them. Holy Symbol When clerics reach level 25 (7,650,000 XP for the multi-class), they obtain a Holy Symbol in form of a ring, based on their patron deity or their alignment if not having chosen one. All Holy Symbols give the wearer +1 strength, +5% magic resistance and one extra 6th and 7th level spell slot (only if unlocked); these effects are cumulative with other sources. See the cleric page for details on the different symbols available. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/14, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard cleric and mage pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. Note that, because of the required access to certain spell slots (notably 9th level spell slots for the 10th level mage HLA's), most mage HLA's will not be selectable until the class reaches mage level 18 at 6,000,000 XP. The player will have enough level-ups available to select all mage HLA's if they choose. As all cleric and mage HLA's can only selected once, there are several level-ups where the C/M will be unable to choose an HLA. Also, all cleric HLA's technically require 7th level cleric spell slots, but these will always be gained before HLA's are available. * Aura of Flaming Death * Energy Blades (priest) * Globe of Blades * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Elemental Summoning * Summon Fallen Deva (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. * Extra Level 6 Spell Slot (Requires Level 6 Mage Spell Slots) * Extra Level 7 Spell Slot (Requires Level 7 Mage Spell Slots) * Extra Level 8 Spell Slot (Requires Level 8 Mage Spell Slots) * Comet (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots) * Dragon's Breath (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots) * Energy Blades (wizard) (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots) * Improved Alacrity (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots) * Summon Dark Planetar (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots and Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Planetar from being chosen. * Summon Planetar (Requires Level 9 Mage Spell Slots and Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Dark Planetar from being chosen. Spell Progression Priest Spells The C/M gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted cleric; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Clerics gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher (original ''Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Mage Spells The C/M gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted mage; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Note that gnome Cleric / Illusionists will gain a bonus spell slot for each spell level in exchange for the inability to cast Necromancy spells. Alternative Presentation (All-in-One) The C/M can reach levels of 25/20 in Throne of Bhaal, with a maximum (Wisdom and equipment bonuses not included) of 3 slots for divine spells of 7th level and 2 slots for arcane spells of 9th level, and with totals of 55 divine spell slots and 37 arcane slots, resulting in 92 spell slots altogether at highest level. This small table compares the maxed out C/M with maxed single-class clerics and mages: ; Experience points, class levels and spell slots :Note:' The following table is center-oriented: the main column with the experience point thresholds is in the very center, while to the left and right the class levels with the split experience can be found. The spell level slots also increase from the center to the outside, with their respective total at the end.'' :''Note: Bonus spell slots gained through high Wisdom or through being a Specialist Mage are not taken into account. For example, a Cleric / Illusionist Gnome may add 1''' to each given number in the arcane spell level columns. For the divine spell slots' wisdom bonus, see this table.'' :Note:' The game icons in the center column mark the level cap for each game.'' Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints 1 - Since this class cannot take any HLA more than once, they will be unable to select any HLA's at these levels. Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, C/M protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Clerics are able to join one of Athktla's temples after completing the "Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" sidequest. *Mages are able to claim Lavok's Sphere after completing "The hunt for Valygar Corthala" sidequest. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Multi-classes